You just never know
by ArminSoulmate
Summary: Kosuke kira had a friend that he could always count on every since he was little. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. I wonder what would of happened if they played btooom! Together in real life!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mikomaru Hoshigashi

Age: 14

Bomb type: remote control type

Outfit: long sleeve light yellow kind of baggy shirt (you can roll the sleeves to the elbows if need to be)

Tan shorts with a regular tennis shoes

Friends: Kosuke Kira

Bio: I've been friends with Kosuke for a while now and never really liked his dad. Kosuke and I are basically best friends, he sticks up for me and I stick up for him as best I can. We both love playing this game called BTOOOM! It's really fun, although I love setting traps. He loves crackers and the implosive bomb

~This is from my wattpad account. With the same username~


	2. Chapter 2

I saw what Kosuke did to those people but I don't blame him though. I didn't like them very much either. He is in jail now but I hear his dad got him a good lawyer, so he will be out soon... at least I hope so. Now I'm playing BTOOOM! Setting my traps on people when I can. It's fun to see them get so frustrated when they don't see it coming. I love it so much!

Kosuke is getting out of jail today and I'm waiting outside by myself. My family doesn't like me hanging out with Kosuke, so I had to walk here. I don't mind though, because I'm just going to be happy that he's ok. I'm sitting on a bench outside of the police station. I'm listening to music with cool purple headphones and they are my favorite ones, because Kosuke got them for me when I turned thirteen. As I'm thinking this, I hear doors open and I turn to see Kosuke walk out of the police station with a short man beside him.

"Kosuke!" I whispered but it came out as a yell. Apparently, I didn't think he would've heard me, but he did because he looked over at me.

"Mikomaru." He said. As he said this the short man looked over at me as well. The short man looked astonished that Kosuke knew me or something I guess.

"Kosuke," the short man said as he looked from me to him "you know that girl?" he asked him.

"Yes I do," Kosuke said as he walked over and stood next to me, "Mikomaru is my friend." He finally said in his regular voice.

"Yeah Kosuke and I are friends!" I said matter-of-factly. I heard Kosuke laugh a little from beside me, putting his hand on my arm, although as soon as he started laughing he stopped.

"Oh so you and him are friends?" I heard a voice say from behind us.

I recognize that voice straight away. That voice is Kosuke's dad, he didn't sound happy. Then again, when does he ever sound happy? "Yes sir, Kosuke and I are friends." I said uneasily. This adult scared me, I really hate how he acts, especially towards Kosuke.

"Hmm, well me and kosuke are going home now aren't we?" Mr. Kira asked Kosuke.

Kosuke didn't respond

"Kosuke!" Mr. Kira said loudly.

Kosuke still didn't respond, his grip tighten on my arm a little, and he started shaking.

"Kosuke!" Mr. Kira said even louder.

I could tell Mr. Kira was getting upset, but I didn't know what to do. As Mr. Kira was taking a step towards us, I heard someone with a deep voice say "excuse me." We all looked over to see who it was. It was a man in a black suit in front of four other men in the same suits.

"What do-" before Mr. Kira could even finish, many men in onyx sunglasses surrounded us.

...

...

Then, before I knew it, I was surrounded by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When my vision became better I noticed that, even when my vision was clear, that it felt like I was still moving. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I felt myself being shaken. It's kosuke shaking me gently.

"Miko, miko, hey are you ok?" he asked. Trying to get me to wake up I guess.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess." I responded uncertainly. I noticed that I was standing also, leaning on Kosuke. As I looked around I saw that we were in a strange looking room, with about 20 to 30 people in it of different ages as well. "Where are we kosuke?" I asked quietly.

"On a cargo plane I think," he answered, having a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you're ok miko?" he asked again.

"Yes I'm fine." I answered once again. Everyone in the room look either scared or worried, I finally noticed why, men were around all of us carrying weapons.

Kosuke and I were in front of the group. The group of people were in front of, what looked like a giant TV or computer screen. No one was really looking at the screen though, it was blank for the time being. Everyone or it seemed like everyone was trying to stay calm at least I seemed that way to me.

All of a sudden a man showed up on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Hello! Your about to enjoy a thrilling game." He said enthusiastically.

"This cargo plane is heading for an island in the pacific." He continued. While showing a picture of a plane going into the pacific area, then a giant question mark showing up.

"It's an uninhabited tropical island," showing a picture of a jungle and a sandy beach with a pretty ocean too.

"But there's no food or water, so it isn't exactly paradise." Showing a less appealing picture of a stream with what looked like green water.

"If you want to escape," he said, his face close to the screen.

"You must beat the game."

"Good luck, guys! Please note that complaints, returns, futile resistance, etc. will not be allowed." he said enthusiastically. Everyone is freaking out.

"Who are you?" some older looking man said from behind kosuke and I.

"Screw you!" someone else said.

"But if you insist..." the men that surrounded us lifted up their weapons, which were stun guns, and pulled the trigger.

"I'll give you the whole rundown." He said.

"I'll only say it ounce, so pay attention." He ordered.

"You have to fight with these bombs, called BIMs." He showed us a circular device with a red circle on it, and a square with a little screen on it.

"Fight whom, you ask?" having a fake questioning look on his face.

"The people standing next to you." He said.

'What!' I screamed in my mind. I looked over at kosuke, he looked over at me, and kosuke had a devastated look on his face. No this man has to be joking. Everyone else was freaking out too.

"Don't mess with us!" a man yelled.

"Are you insane? You must be insane!" a different man yelled.

"You want us to murder people with bombs?" someone else yelled.

"Just send us home already!" a woman yelled also.

"That's right" a man agreed.

"You think you'll get away with this?" the same older man from before said.

"When this is over, I'll-"one of the men with stun guns tazed him. A woman screamed. Kosuke jumped back, with me leaning against him a little still, looked towards the fallen man. Everyone freaked out at what just happened.

"Be quiet!" the man on the screen yelled. I recoiled in to kosuke a little, this man was starting to scare me.

"Or else I can't explain, right?" he said as a few of the men that surrounded us dragged the older unconscious man away.

"They're turning up the voltage." The men twisted something on their stun guns.

"Don't blame me if it causes permanent damage." He clapped his hands together. "Getting back to it." He had an evil look in his eye.

"You're all being given different types of BIMS." Behind the man were picture of the different types of bombs, I guess.

"You'll have to wait and see what you get." I was getting a little nervous about this.

"You only get eight, and they don't include a manual, so be careful with them." This guy looks like he's enjoying this.

"Lastly how to beat the game, would you all take a look at your left hands?" I looked at my left hand to see a green crystal in my skin.

"I'm sure some of you have already noticed," showing us his own left hand on the screen. "But we embedded a chip in your left hands." I poked at the green crystal strangely it didn't feel weird in my hand.

"It's basically like an IC chip that will allow you to recognize one another more easily" the screen showing the green crystal glowing.

"You can't remove it without surgery. But if your heart stops, it comes right out." This is insane. "And now to explain the main event." He has a creepy smile on his face.

"You're heading to an island," it zoomed away from the green crystal to show the man again.

"And if you want to escape that island" he shows us eight digits with his fingers.

"You must get eight of these chips." Everyone in the room seems to recoil.

"This is the only way off the island." He leaned close into the camera.

"In other words, if you get seven chips other than your own, you win." People relaxed a bit.

"Just like I said before, you can't take these chips out while you're alive." Everyone tensed, had shocked faces.

"You'll drop down to the island and you'll kill each other-"

"Shut up, damn it!" someone yelled. I turned to see who yelled, so did kosuke. A young adult looking guy walked up.

"So you finally can't tell a game from reality anymore?" he asked the man on the screen. This adult kept on yelling at the man on the screen. To me it seemed like he knew the man on the screen. The men with stun guns grabbed him, pushed him on the ground. Kosuke pulled me closer to him, turned my head away from the scene. I heard the adult scream. I buried my head in kosuke's shoulder, his grip tightened around me.

All of a sudden I was pulled away from kosuke, something was pushed into my hands. I looked up to some face to face with a stun gun.

"Put on the parachute" one of the men with a stun gun ordered me to do. I did as I was told I put on the parachute.

"Good girl." I heard the man say. He was about to touch my head when I was pulled away. When I looked to see who pulled me away, it was kosuke, and he looked upset.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little freaked out but I'm fine." I replied. I also noticed kosuke had a parachute on.

The back of the plane opened up. Kosuke and I were shoved toward the opening with the other people.

"Even if it's your first time, don't worry!" people were already being pushed off.

"The parachutes open automatically." The man said. Kosuke and I were near the edge.

"Jump!" the men with stun guns ordered.

"That's crazy!" someone yelled.

"Yeah you're nuts!" a woman screamed. She was tazed in the neck, she fell off the plane.

"You better hurry, or the cargo plane will pass over the island!" I heard the man say.

"Go on staff." He said. The men with stun guns started forcing us to jump out of the plane. Kosuke and I were near the edge, kosuke wouldn't let go of my arm. The men with stun guns were getting mad at him, so they tazed me in the arm, so I let go of kosuke.

"Miko!" he yelled.

...then I fell of the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever had the feeling where you have no idea where you are that your afariad to move? Well that's how I feel at the moment where I'm like hanging from a tree with the help of the stupid parachute! Anyway how to get out? "Oh.." I look around at the base of the parachute on my back because there suppose to be clips or something right? Well atleast in the movies that's how they work. Oh wait I could just take it off like a backpack. "Ok here we go!" I take the parachute off and land on the ground. "Well now I feel stupid." No time for that, now to find Kosuke. As I look around the jungle I start to get panicky. What if I can't find him! What if I get killed for my green crystal thing on my hand. WAIT! I freeze check my neck for my headphones. "Ok there still here." I let out a breathe. "Well better start looking around." I better keep my headphones off incase anyone tries to sneak up on me. If I were kosuke where would I be. "Now that I think about it that creepy dude on the screen said this is like btooom. So where are my bombs." I check the ground around me. I see what looks like a white satchel. I walk over to it and sit down cross legged next to it. "Let's see what we got here." I say as I open it. When I do I see I got the remote control type of bomb. "That's good it's my best type." I say under my breath. I get up off the ground and look at the parachute then the tree. I wonder if... nah I should just leave it's not like it's of any use to me now. I glance around at my surrounding then I close my eyes. I hear water. Like the ocean. "Oh yeah we're on a island." I get up and start walking towards where I hear the water.

When I finally get to the water it's still day time. I don't really know what to do. So I start walking along the beach to see if I can find Kosuke. I hear what seems to be a stabbing sound when I reach a rocky part of the beach. I see someone in the shade stabbing what seems to be frogs, judging from how they look. There is only one person I know who wears a blue sweatshirt and can kill so easily. Hehe.

"Kosuke?" I ask. The person turns around to reveal that it is indeed Kosuke, he has a shocked look on his face.

"Miko?" he asks in return. I nod. I walk towards him then stop in front of him. he drops what he was using to stab the frogs with and hugs me and I hug back.

"I'm so glad I found you." he says quietly in my ear.


End file.
